


Grr

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets jealous when a guy tries to hit on Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grr

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

         Zayn didn’t consider himself to be the jealous type. He didn’t really mind when Harry acted silly with the other guys in the band, or when he made stupidly flirtatious jokes with half of the people he met. But for some reason, watching a random guy flirt with Harry was getting on his nerves.

          Something about Harry being the one getting hit on instead of the other way around made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was a protective thing, because Harry wasn’t the one initiating contact. Whatever the reason, Zayn did not like it.

            He tried to get Harry to leave, but he still had a drink, and was sipping it, occasionally smiling at the guy’s advances. Zayn watched Harry carefully, trying to make sure that Harry wasn’t uncomfortable. It went on for a while, maybe a quarter of an hour, before Zayn had had enough.

         He stood up, stepping over to Harry. Standing next to Harry, he put his arm around Harry’s shoulders carefully.

        “Hi,” Zayn said. “I’m Zayn.”

         The guy glanced at him briefly before continuing to flirt with Harry, even going so far as to roll his eyes at Zayn as if that would win Harry over.

       “Aren’t you planning on leaving any time soon?” the guy asked. “We’re having a conversation.”

       “It actually seems more like you’re sitting here, hitting on _my_ boyfriend,” Zayn said tersely. “So maybe _you_ should leave.”

         “He sure doesn’t act like you’re his boyfriend,” the guy said. “He seems pretty happy to be in my presence, so I-”

         Zayn wouldn’t admit it, but it really hurt when he punched the guy in the face. It was obvious who ended up worse off, the guy had a bright red jaw, and Zayn had just slightly reddened knuckles.

         “Stop!” Harry exclaimed, jumping up. “Zayn, don’t kill him.”

         “Jesus Christ!” the guy shouted, clutching his face. “What is wrong with you?”

         Zayn moved to hit him again, the adrenaline still rushing through him. Harry held him back, pulling him away from the guy.

         “Nice meeting you, um, Matt,” Harry said. “We’ll just be going now.”

         “My name’s Mike!” he said angrily.

           “Okay, Mike, bye,” Harry said, tugging Zayn out of the bar.

           Zayn was a few steps from the door, letting Harry pull him by the wrist, when a punch landed in his back, just by his kidneys. It bent him over, and he let out an ‘oof’ as the pain hit him.

         “Maybe you should learn to be less of an asshole,” Mike said. “I’m allowed to talk to whoever I want to talk to.”

          A bar security guard strode over, grabbing Mike’s shoulder. “I’ll have to ask you to leave,” he said in a low voice.

            Mike jerked his shoulder away and shoved past Harry and Zayn out the door, huffing dramatically. Harry shook his head and pulled Zayn out.

          “You are really dumb sometimes,” Harry said to Zayn, who was still doubled over.

           “He was annoying me,” Zayn said. “I couldn’t help myself.”

           “Yeah, and look where it got you,” Harry said. “Good job.”

           “I didn’t like how he wouldn’t stop bugging you,” Zayn mumbled.

          “And thank you for that,” Harry said, giving Zayn’s hand a slight squeeze. “Just don’t run around punching people, okay?”

          Zayn nodded, straightening up slightly. “Why didn’t you just tell him to go away?” Zayn asked.

          Harry smirked. “I thought it was pretty amusing, how angry you were getting. Well, at least until you decked him.”

          “I think that was the amusing part, personally,” Zayn said. “He nearly fell off of his chair and everything.”

         “Super funny, until you got hit in the kidneys,” Harry said. Zayn made a grunt in return, holding his free hand against his lower back.

           “I think this is motivation enough to not get mad the next time that happens.”

         “Well, you’re allowed to get angry,” Harry said. “You can even yell. Just no punching. The angry, jealous, but not attack-mode you is pretty…”

         “Hot?”

           “I was going to say funny, but sure, whatever you want to believe,” Harry said, slowing his walk so he could kiss Zayn’s cheek. “You’re ridiculous, you know.”


End file.
